Metroid: Seed
by Ornery Sauce
Summary: Samus Aran: a fusion of human and chozo genes. The perfect warrior's body. That's why EM labs, bioengineering company, has offered a huge reward for one small prize: one of her egg cells. With such a bounty on her...er, head, what's a girl to do?


Hi there! Before you read…I just wanted to say…I have a deep and abiding respect for the Metroid series. Samus is one of the most awesome heroines in, you know, ever. And I DO plan to address that respect in this fic. That said, the Samus in this story probably isn't all that canon. Get over it. It's mostly for the sex.

Speaking of—sex. That's what this story is mainly about, so if you want not-sex, you probably shouldn't read it. However, I must say that I like my sex scenes honest, humorous, creative, AND with a side dish of character development, the shade of a plot, and maybe even some interesting relationships thrown in!

This chapter has been previously published in a bit of an earlier version on some super-secret Other Places in the internetz, so don't be surprised if you find it!

Please r&r! You know you want to! I shall be tagging each chapter at the beginning (in case you like/don't like what you see), and hopefully the whole story's list of tags shall be long and illustrious. I also may have stolen some of my tag names from fakku.n, silly me. ;)

In this chapter: m/f, oral, stripping, and…a really big window! Enjoy!

~The Sauce

~X~

Spectrum City  
Planet Aressus  
12:16 AM (GST)

"Shit, shit, shit," the guy said. "Oh, fuck, ohfuckohfuck."

It had been a very long time since Samus Aran had vomited. She squinted out in the general direciton of the man's face and wondered, not for the first time, if the Chozo had had gag reflexes. Had there ever been anything her genetic ancestors would have needed to throw up? She couldn't remember anything like that ever happening while she was living with the Chozo. Did bird-people even work that way?

When she choked it was on laughter, not the guy's cock, but since her mouth was pretty much full, she had to turn the motion into something else so she didn't bite him. A twitch with a stroke of her tongue thrown in on the end. All the way from base to tip and back again.

The guy wasn't watching her face anyway. His neck was arched back; he shouted something like "Shit shit shit-on-a-stick!" which turned into a long groan that curled weakly out of his throat. His dick pulsed up against the roof of her mouth, drawing a line of precum down her throat. Samus brushed her hair out of her face with one hand and tried to use the other to do something with his balls—gingerly, so she didn't crush anything. She'd learned that lesson the hard way.

"Fuckin'...fuckin'...fraggle rock!"

This guy, Samus realized, was a nerd. A drunken nerd she'd met in some shitty little bar in the lower end of Spectrum City, someone who, even if he told all his friends that he'd slept with Samus Aran, none of them would ever believe him. If he even figured out who he'd taken home in the first place: she wasn't such a sucker that she'd given him her real name. The coolest thing about this guy-and this, Samus had to admit, was pretty sad-was that he was renting the Bubble Suite at the Sheratonne for some sort of gaming convention, and she'd wanted to see it just about as much as she'd wanted to sleep with him. Anyway, he had a cute smile, and his expletives were...amusing.

"Shit, shit, shit, I think I'm going to come!"

Samus went as deep as she could, feeling him pressed back into her throat, and then pulled back abruptly, letting the tip of the man's penis trail between her lips and slide wetly down her cheek. The geek flopped his head back up and looked down his naked body at her, his eyes half-lidded, drugged on sensation. "Hey, why did you-" he said, almost angrily-and then he checked himself, because Samus had smiled at him and licked away the saliva spooling down her chin. It was the kind of smile that made you feel like you were fucking someone who could kill you seven different ways before you realized you were in danger, even if you didn't actually know that this was true.

"Not yet, you're not," she said. "My turn." And she pulled herself off her knees and stood up.

The guy looked up at her. Spread-legged and naked, lying on the gently curved floor of the Bubble Suite, with the glittering relief of Spectrum city downtown spreading out far away on ground-level beneath him, tinted glassy blue from the transparent plasteel bubble that held them up here. A faint glow from the constantly-moving lights of commerce below played across his sides in the darkness. His right hand wandered down the slow curve of his chest to his groin-he was one of the nerds that worked out, probably, so he could feel more like the brave 21st-century infantry invader he roleplayed as in the digcomms-wrapped around his erect shaft, and began to slide lazily up and down.

Being a nerd, of course he'd asked her to blow him in her bodysuit: real Skynthetique brand was expensive because it was awesome, and even Samus could appreciate feeling like a piece of high-end technology. She didn't mind; it was all about anticipation. She turned away from the guy, toward the place where the Bubble Suite's curved wall flowed upward toward the ceiling, and felt her way down the sides of the gentle latex-leather suit, pressing on the invisible seams in the place where the suit would take her fingerprints and open itself to her touch. Slowly, she peeled the pieces apart, shrugging them off her shoulders, feeling as though she were shedding some sort of skin. A thrumming was slowly building between her legs; when her breasts came out into the cooler air of the hotel room, a kind of shiver crept across her body. Samus took their weight in both hands, her own body heat burgeoning against her fingers, and turned around.

Their expressions were always the most gratifying. The guy cracked a weak smile. "Damn," he said, and his hand jerked to the base of his cock almost reflexively. His eyes looked like they didn't quite believe what was happening.

Samus jiggled her breasts experimentally just to watch the guy's jaw drop and then gathered them up as best she could in one hand so the other could wander to the lower half of her bodysuit. Tease the seams off her legs first. Tease him.

The man got up, though he had to release his dick to do so, and came padding toward her across the floor with jerky movements. He was shorter than Samus by a few inches, but hey, at least he had some abdominals to speak of. And who was Samus to argue with an erection? The man's hands, sticky with pre-cum and Samus's own saliva, fastened onto her bare skin and groped.

"Who'da thunk," he muttered. "Jackpot. Fuckin' High Score—!" And he buried his face in her breasts, stumbling forward and almost taking them both down, lips kneading her skin and teeth sliding open and shut against her nipples, sucking, licking. Samus felt her skin crawl and her cunt pulse like she was someone else watching the proceedings; a lick of want strung up her body, twisting her hips toward him, arching her diaphragm against the heaving muscle of the guy's ribs, into his clutching fingers. His erection pressed into her stomach, sliding back and forth as his hips ground against her.

They hit the curving wall of the bubble and went down hard. Samus's elbow banged against the plasteel with a dull pain that went throbbing into the mixture of sensations going through her body. No man ever took into account how light she was, how easy it was for him to bowl her over when she wasn't on her guard. It tended to happen when you were only seventy percent of the normal human body weight. But the ache in her butt and the small of her back stopped mattering when the guy's fingers found their way between her legs and fumbled for a moment, then sunk into her cunt and jerked against the hot wetness there. His thumb moved over her clit and, slimy, pressed up hard, one stroke after another.

Samus clenched her teeth together and let her hips swing against him in answer. The nerd was on his game. All she could think about now was getting something a little more substantial than fingers inside of her. As the last pieces of her bodysuit let go of their vaccum hold on her body and fell away to the floor, she leaned forward and grabbed the guy's cock, pulling him forward by the base, where her fingers tangled in wiry hairs. She looked right up into his face, letting her desire flame at the forefront of her eyes, letting it be the pinpoint of everything about her.

"Come on, then," Samus Aran said. "Fuck me."

"Oh shit," the man said, his eyes widening, mouth dropping open. Some sort of hesitation flickered about his face; his tongue darted out and traced a nervous line of saliva against the ragged edge of his lips. He pulled his hands back and made a swively little gesture with them, looking down at Samus, whose back was arched into the glass floor and whose legs, she figured, were giving a pretty clear signal.

"Could we…" he said, and made that swively gesture again, a turning motion. Samus raised her eyebrows, supressing irritation. "Sure, anything," she said, and turned around, slipping a little in her own sweat as she got to her knees. She stared out into the city dropping far away beneath her and felt the guy's hands press against her spine, hot, trembling, running down her back to smoothe against the curve of her butt.

_Come on_, Samus thought. She could almost feel the wetness between her legs oozing further down her thighs. She twitched underneath the geek's touch, pushing herself back toward his cock—finally, the man's fingers tightened, got a good grip on the fleshy part of her hips, and he leaned forward.

The first thing Samus felt was his belly button, the trail of hair before his groin sliding up against her buttocks; then the bare expanse of skin and finally his dick was so close, the rubbery head sliding against her opening. It took him a moment to adjust, to find the right spot; but the first thrust was divine. Samus felt the dry parts of his skin catch and then push against her tightness, filling her. She arched her back and pressed herself against him as hard as she could, the sensation ripping through her insides and up through her body. A bit of a gasp escaped her mouth before she could stifle it. _So good_.

The guy must have thought so too, because his body jerked forward, pushing his cock harder inside her, and began thrusting for all he was worth, starting again with the obscenities.

"Aww, fuck, fuckdammit, oh hell, oh helsinki, ahh, fuck!"

Pressed up against the plasteel, her tits smashed in opposite directions and sqeaking with sweat on a blurred and foggy vision of the city twenty stories down, Samus spread her legs as far as she could and felt the beginnings of sensation rising up her insides, bucking back against the guy as hard as she dared without toppling him over. All she wanted was this hardness dragging back and forth against the sensitive spots inside her, harder, more, for as long as—

"Fuck!" the guy shouted. "Oh, yes, oh fuck, oh—I'm—I'm going to—oh hell yes! Proximity warning! Proximity warning! I am fucking going to come! I'm going to fucking—ohshitohshit—"

A hot surge and then it was suddenly over. Samus felt the guy's dick going limp and pulling out of her with one last titillating streak of pleasure. A deadness spread up her chest. Then, warmth. Disappointment. Anger.

The guy was laughing weakly, sitting sprawled on the floor with one hand still resting limply on her ass. "Shit, fuck," he said. "I've _always_wanted to yell that. Wait'll the guild hears about this one. Wait'll—"

Then he shut up, because faster than the words could come off his tongue, Samus had thrown her still-throbbing, sweaty body up into a standing position and began snatching the shriveled parts of her bodysuit off the floor and slapping them back onto her skin.

"Hey, is something wrong?" the guy asked.

"Nope," Samus said tightly. She felt down between her legs with two fingers, stroking her clit experimentally and hoping at least to get off herself, but the pulse going down her body was more irritation now than lust. Disgusted with herself, she wiped the slime away with her other hand and let the expanding latex-synth zip itself neatly around her body, automatically wicking up the sweat and moisture slicking her skin.

"Hey," the guy said, "you don't want to stay and, you know…talk or something? Miss…uh…Serris—"

"No," the woman said. "I'm leaving." And when her irritation got the best of her, "No, you can't have my number. Don't follow me. And if I ever find pictures of this on the internet—"

The naked guy looked up at her, the look in his eyes changing subtly, shrinking away from her fully-clothed gaze. She hoped that whatever geeky fetish he had for her would forever be stained with regret.

"I will find you. And I will make sure you never have an undeserved orgasm ever again, do you understand?"

The guy nodded. Behind him, patches in the plasteel bubble window were unfogging slowly, showing the steady blue-tinted glow of a city whizzing by in the night, unhindered by the whole awkward weight of Samus's stupid decisions.

The Huntress stalked out of the Bubble Suite on her heel, no less horny than normal, and incredibly pissed off.

_This is the last time,_ she told herself. _The last time I go for whatever's available. I'm going back to my ship, going to , and buying myself a fifteen-inch-long vibrator/plasma blaster. The kind that can actually kill people._

Fortunately for her, the future had other plans.

~X~


End file.
